


Votes (A 5 Avengers Story)

by Darklady



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crack, Elections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers. Votes. Crack.<br/>What more is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Votes (A 5 Avengers Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I really am. Forgive me?

Steve Rogers votes.

Of course he does. He’s rather offended you even asked.

He’s even more offended you asked him who he voted for.

Don’t you know that America has a *secret* ballot?

~!@!~

Clint Barton looks confused when asked.

There was an election? 

Really?

_(He snuck out at 7 am, avoiding the security cameras. Unlike Steve, he doesn’t trust that the ballot is secret enough.)_

~!@!~

Tony Stark does not vote for politicians.

Tony Stark buys politicians.

Why?

Because he’s Tony *Fracking* Stark.

~!@!~

Bruce Banner avoids politics. The ads tend to make him angry.

You wouldn’t like him when he’s angry.

~!@!~

Natasha Romanova? Of course she voted. Why do you ask?

Oh. You mean in THIS election.

Why do you always assume everyone is American?


End file.
